


Settling In

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demyx has separation anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Recovery, Separation Anxiety, Sleeping Difficulties, Supportive partner, affirmations, hints of anxiety and depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Demyx's separation anxiety occasionally reveals itself when missions keep Zexion away for too long. His partner does what he can to help him. This usually involves cuddling, a listening ear, and sometimes a touch of magic.





	1. Part Of Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Way back in 2017, after the KH fandom had been out of my focus for a few years, I played Stardew Valley. A few weeks ago, I opened up my first save file, and found some interesting things.  
> 1\. My character looks startlingly like Zexion (all of my SV characters have purple hair, and his fringe is on the wrong side 3/4's of the time, but still holds the style).  
> 2\. I married Sam, of everyone. I found him the sweetest, honestly.  
> 3\. At no point did I consider that I just made Zemyx happen, so far as I can recall. Subconscious Zemyx love?  
> 4\. I have a Void Chicken named Vanitas lol T̶h̶e̶ ̶V̶o̶i̶d̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶e̶.̶t̶.̶e̶.̶r̶.̶n̶.̶a̶.̶l̶.̶
> 
> So in honour of this discovery, I've incorporated a few lines from it, with some changes. I've been wanting to write this ever since, but it's taken a lot of trying to find the right tone, and this chapter turned out much darker than I was hoping for. Still, I hope you enjoy this regardless.
> 
> Each verse of the song is written to the first ten seconds of the SV relationship theme (Music Box Song) [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_lfgINqKkY).

“I wonder if the moon is visible tonight?” Demyx murmured softly into the back of Zexion's hair, staring into the blackness of the room. Zexion frowned, resisting the urge to roll over.

“Kingdom Hearts is always visible, even during the day.”

“Yeah. But other worlds have a different moon. And everyone's always going on about that 'one sky, one destiny' thing. Who's to say that there isn't a rounder moon, hiding behind Kingdom Hearts?”

Zexion groaned softly, giving in to his urge this time. He rolled over, face pressed to Demyx's collarbone as he curled into him. “Demyx, I'm trying to sleep. You should do the same.”

Demyx sighed quietly, the sound melancholic against the cold walls. “...I know. I guess I just think more at night.”

He held him closer, trying to keep his eyes closed. It was a futile attempt, as they continued to slide open, his anxiety still present even though dulled by the other's presence. Being near Zexion had a calming effect on him, relaxing him and making him more efficient. But sometimes, even despite this, his restlessness won his attention. It was something that they were working through, and whilst they were making progress, they felt as though there were always going to be times where Demyx got worse again. It was just a part of recovery.

“Do you want me to use a sleep spell?” Zexion asked, voice softer than before, but no less tired. Demyx weighed up his options.

“Yeah, okay. I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all, otherwise.”

Nodding once in understanding, Zexion kissed him lightly before shifting to press his lips to his forehead. He held Demyx close to him as though unwilling to let him go, and the musician felt the familiar drag of sleep pull at him as those lips moved with soundless words. It was a special spell that Zexion had memorised, kinder than a Sleepra variant, which allowed for a more gradual and refreshing sleep. That was one of the upsides to dating a mage.

After his bedmate exhaled his last conscious breath, Zexion shifted to his previous position, nestled easily in Demyx's arms. The blond made him feel many things, the most recent of which was worry. They had needed to use that spell more frequently of late, despite no changes in their routine that he had observed. Perhaps it was because of that, and his partner needed more variety.

Occasionally, he would return to a thought, wherein Demyx had been a nervous person in life. He had to admit that he was none too pleased with the idea.

Still, they would find a way through it. With that, he fell into the sleep he had promised himself.

~ ~ ~

Zexion woke first, as he always did, barring the nights when Demyx didn't sleep. He had just finished pulling on his coat and was about to head out when a hand grabbed his wrist, pleading.

“Please don't leave...”

Demyx's voice was disturbingly small, nervousness bleeding into every aspect of his being. Zexion sat beside his arm gently, soothingly running his gloved fingers through the other's hair. His voice was as soft as it had been during his offer the previous night.

“I have a mission today. Do you remember?”

“Yeah...”

“If you get up now, you can stay with me for longer.” He offered a kind smile. Demyx nodded slowly, taking more time to sit up.

“Hey, Zexion? Why do I have to be like this?” He looked down at his feet as he lowered them to the floor, face drawn into a grimace as he tried to mask his displeasure. “Why can't I just take to being alone like you do, or like everyone else does?”

_Poor Demyx. He feels so intensely..._

“I don't know,” Zexion apologised, resting his hand on Demyx's. He never knew what else to do at times like this, besides offer his support.

“I don't want to be useless...”

“You're not useless to me.”

Demyx opened his mouth, then set his lips. Conflicting thoughts altered his expressions too rapidly for the other's liking. Finally, his features settled on a distant, wistful expression, staring right through him.

“I want to believe that...”

Cupping his cheek, Zexion rested their foreheads together, trying to focus the other's gaze. Something in the gesture worked, grounding Demyx as he gripped Zexion's shoulders.

“You have my word that it's the truth.”

“I know...”

Zexion closed the distance between their lips, Demyx reciprocating desperately. His grip was painful, but Zexion didn't mind: Demyx needed this, and so he would provide it gladly.

“I'll be back before you know it.”

He lingered after his words, assessing his bedmate's condition. Finally, Demyx nodded, getting to his feet and pulling on his coat. A few long breaths brought him into a calm enough state to face their colleagues.

Demyx hovered while his partner dealt with Saïx, as he always did. He had learned his lesson the first time Saïx admonished him for clinging to Zexion whilst they were trying to exchange information, but even the risk of incurring his wrath couldn't keep him away from his partner when things got this bad. Besides, the Berserker had accepted their sleeping habits without complaint once he realised that they were the cause of Demyx's increased productivity.

When Zexion turned and strode towards the waiting portal, the blond was right on his heels, face set with grim determination. Zexion stopped beside it, turning to him, and waited for the usual farewell. Demyx kissed his cheek, hands on both shoulders, and stared intensely into his eyes.

“Be safe.”

“I will.”

Without tearing his gaze away, Zexion backed into the portal, only the swirling darkness breaking their stares. It was almost a ritual that they shared now, the interaction identical every morning that one had to work.

Demyx took a few more breaths before resting on an unoccupied lounge, summoning his sitar. Idle notes drifted through the room, the blond paying little attention to anything beyond his tuning.

~ ~ ~

Zexion returned at midday, sitting at Demyx's side. The musician relaxed immediately, resting the side of his head against Zexion's shoulder.

“I feel better, now that you're here...”

Zexion pulled a page from an empty book before him, a pen appearing from the air itself before he grabbed that too. The scratching of the nib against paper was beautiful. Demyx wished it was his partner's feelings, instead of a mission report.

“I know.”

Smiling, Demyx wrapped his closer arm around his back. His voice was hopeful when he spoke.

“I wrote you a song, you know.”

The scratching stopped, and Zexion turned to prove that the other had his undivided attention.

_Has it truly grown that bad?_

“I'll be delighted to listen to it.”

Demyx smiled brightly, his first true smile that Zexion had seen that day, and turned his attention to his sitar.

 

“ _I_

_Look at you_

_And know in these moments_

_That you're always here_

_By my side._

_And I know_

_Oh, I know,_

_That you will always be_

_Part of me_

_Yea-ah, yeah.”_

 

When the instrument disappeared, Zexion cupped Demyx's face as he had that morning, thumb brushing his temple. His smile was open, unguarded and kind as he held his partner's gaze.

“That was wonderful, Demyx. Thank you.”

Demyx leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips in gratitude. When he pulled back, his eyes were sparkling with relief.

“I know it's not brilliant, but it's enough. It was enough to fight the loneliness. I won, Zex. I won today.”

Zexion wrapped his arms around his partner, knowing that Demyx appreciated the gesture. Hugs helped convey his messages when dealing with him, anyway.

“You won,” he affirmed. “I'm so proud of you.”

Demyx returned the embrace, firm but relaxed. He sank into the comfort, burying his face in his shoulder and sighing happily.

Zexion continued his reassurances, rubbing Demyx's back soothingly.

“I know that it isn't easy for you to accept, but you are enough. You continue to fight when I'm not with you in body, and you deserve every phrase acknowledging your effort. Just as you deserve respect for your success.”

Demyx hummed thanks, taking as much comfort from the words as their touches.

 _Zexion is right. I_ have _been fighting. And I made myself happy today!_

“I'm relieved that you have your music, when I can't be here. And that it helps you so much. Hobbies are wonderful things.”

His hand found Demyx's hair, playing with the jagged cut. It had the potential to be soft were it not so aggressive, but that was the last thought on his mind as his partner sighed contentedly.

“Hey, Zex?”

“Yes?”

Demyx shifted his face, resting his chin on his shoulder. Kind eyes scanned his features before finding his gaze.

“You look tired. Let me help you relax tonight, okay? Maybe I'll give you a massage later. Would you like that?”

Zexion watched him curiously for a few moments before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I think I would enjoy that. Thank you.”

Turquoise eyes shone, pleased and relaxed. He lay his cheek on his shoulder again, enjoying the sensation of Zexion's gloved fingertip drawing patterns on his other cheek.

“Any time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how their relationship started.

“Hey,” Demyx mumbled, shifting his grip to hold his bedmate closer. Zexion smiled, placing one hand over where the other's were joined, knowing that the gesture was born not of need but desire. His usual cheer had been steadily growing again, and they were both eager to bask in the good mood while it lasted.

“Do you ever think of that night we snuck into my room?” he continued, a grin and a light blush spreading across his face. “I do, often...”

Zexion hummed softly, a laugh hidden beneath a sleepy haze. He tilted his head slightly, allowing a loose strand to fall away from his eye so that he could watch him from his periphery. “It crosses my mind, every now and again. Although, I would argue that I was doing most of the sneaking.”

Demyx grinned wider, burying his nose in the short strands at the base of his neck. “I can't believe how well that played out!”

“Yes, well. It would seem that Fate is not always a title.”

Musical laughter followed the statement, still drowsy, but understanding the sentiment. After all, it was Luxord that had technically made it all happen.

~ ~ ~

In hindsight, Zexion knew that it was a bad idea to trust Axel. The man could be loyal, certainly, but only if one's name was on his very short list. Still, he knew how to twist his words to make an offer sound like it would pay off, just as the Schemer did.

“ _Look, what do you have to lose?” Axel had said, resting his arm on the teen's shoulder. In this manner, he was just as annoying as Xigbar. “Nothing, that's what! And you have everything to gain. Just one little game, whaddya say?”_

“ _And all I have to do is win a game of logic?”_

“ _Bingo!”_

Zexion wishes now that he'd had the sense to ask who his opponent would be. For all that the Gambler prattled on about fairness, he often won games that he had no feasible way of winning. As loathe as he was to admit it, Luxord had used logic in such a roundabout way that Zexion was speechless.

That was how he found himself here, one arm crossed tightly over his chest with a false air of annoyance whilst the other knocked softly on the Nocturne's door.

Sounds of long clothes and movement echoed dully to him from beyond it, followed by a soft click as it was opened, Demyx peering out at him through the thin gap. Shock shaped his face for almost a minute before he regained his composure, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Let me in.”

“What?”

“Please.”

Demyx nibbled his lip briefly before standing aside, pulling the door open. Zexion walked in quickly, standing in the middle of the room and turning to watch him as he fumbled to close it quietly.

“What's going on?”

“I lost a bet.”

“Oh... so, what do you have to do?”

Zexion began pacing slowly, thinking of how best to enlighten him, before alighting on an edge of the messy bed. Demyx looked him over once, biting his lip again and growing red when that piercing gaze caught him in the act.

“We have grown considerably close over the course of our time together, wouldn't you agree?”

Demyx nodded hurriedly.

“It would appear that it has not escaped the notice of some people. Do you consider Axel your friend?”

“Kinda. He's fun, but he's mean sometimes, too.”

The Schemer hummed approvingly.

“He seems to believe that you are smitten with me.”

“Is it that obvious?” Demyx blurted out before he could stop himself, eyes going wide. To his relief, Zexion smiled.

_He's actually smiling?_

“It is. That aside...” he paused, fist resting against his chin as his eye narrowed thoughtfully. “I have to participate in one of two outcomes. Either I kiss you, or I stay in your room undetected for several hours without the aid of my powers.”

Time felt like it stopped for the Nocturne, only the burning of his lungs reminding him to breathe. He swallowed thickly, resting his hands on his hips to ground himself.

“So... what do you want to do?”

Zexion drummed his fingers lightly against his other arm, carefully considering his options. Demyx shuffled as little as he could manage, anxious to learn the outcome. He opened his mouth to disrupt the silence when it became suffocating, but the Schemer spoke first.

“I believe that I would prefer to remain here.”

Demyx nodded, careful to keep his disappointment hidden.

_Of course Zexion only thinks of me as a friend... He's too smart for that stuff. Well... as long as I'm allowed to stay near him, I'm set. It's probably easier just being friends, anyway, right? If I screwed everything up, let him hate me... If I couldn't be near him anymore, it'd be less painful to stop existing._

“Demyx?”

The blond jumped, a brief yelp passing his lips.

“Are you alright? I've never heard you so quiet.”

“O-oh...” He nodded quickly, awkwardly sitting on the other end of his bed and folding his hands anxiously in his lap. “Yeah, I'm good. I'm glad that you've reached a decision.”

“Come here.”

“Huh?”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Zexion patted the bed beside him. “Come here. It won't do for several hours of isolation to be uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Demyx realised, putting on his brightest grin as he shuffled closer. “You're always right.”

The Schemer pulled a small novel from within the folds of his coat once the other was relaxed at his side.

“Are you going to read the whole time?”

“No. This won't last me three hours, and I don't have another on me.”

“Is talking so bad?”

“No worse than a long silence, but not conducive to the endeavour of secrecy.”

“Oh. Would it help if I played some music?”

Zexion turned to watch him. Demyx imagined that his heart would flutter.

“It would be preferable if you followed your usual routine, yes.”

A thin spike of blond hair broke free from the wild style as Demyx nodded quickly, bouncing along with his movements. Zexion allowed himself to chuckle quietly as the other hurried to correct it.

The sound of water and a brief flash of light revealed his sitar soon after, and it didn't take long before slow, pleasant notes filled the room. Most of the evening passed like this, indulging their hobbies and occasionally exchanging questions or comments.

Zexion had not long finished reading before a heavy pounding on the door made the room shudder. Demyx missed his next note as he flinched, and yelped loudly as the knocking was followed by a snarled “Demyx!”

“Quick, hide!” the blond hissed, pushing himself to his feet and taking Arpeggio with him. “Coming!” he called to the door, his steps carefully slow as he tried to buy time. With no wardrobes in the barren room, Zexion dove under the sheet, flattening himself on his back and willing gravity and Demyx's sleeping habits to take care of the rest.

A shaggy mop of blue was revealed as the blond slowly peeled the door open a crack, accompanied by a tight scowl and burning eyes as Arpeggio blocked the doorway.

“Move your weapon.”

“I want to talk here.”

Saïx growled low in his throat, but conceded. He would rather not be here either.

“Your last mission report was abysmal. I should turn you into a Dusk this very instant, were the Superior not so insistent upon your apparent uses.”

“That's reassuring,” the blond laughed nervously.

Saïx glared, wrinkling his nose. “Clean your room as punishment. It reeks and you're a disgrace.” He sniffed, frowning. “Is someone there with you?”

“No!” Demyx said hurriedly. Saïx scowled again, pushing lightly against the door. Arpeggio held it firmly in place, and he was not opposed to breaking it if he had to.

“Let me in.”

“No, it's okay. Axel stopped by earlier to give me something, that's all.”

Saïx breathed deeply again, catching the scent of ash and charcoal that still clung to Zexion's clothes from Axel's arm. For once, the teen was grateful for the annoyance.

“It appears that you are correct. My apologies.” He stepped back, narrowing his eyes. “Still, I expect your performance to improve. The Superior cannot spare your blunders forever.” With that, he turned on his heel, even steps bouncing off of the walls.

Demyx sighed in relief once he was out of earshot, the sound echoed from his bed. He closed the door carefully, leaving Arpeggio against it as he moved towards the noise.

“Whew, almost blew it... I think the time is up, so you can come out now.”

While the blond was crossing the floor, Zexion had resurfaced, and now lay on his side with his fringe out of his face. He was still, and Demyx paused to admire his beauty.

A mischievous glint flickered in Zexion's eyes.

“I think I'll stay here.” He smirked as Demyx gawked at him. “It is late, and I've grown comfortable.”

Shyly, the blond rubbed the back of his neck. “Where will I sleep?”

“Where else but your own bed?”

“You'd... You want to stay here? You don't mind?”

“Do I look like I mind?”

Demyx bit his lip again, watching him for any sign of deception, before sliding in next to him.

“I know you don't like people touching you. Are you _sure_ you're alright with this? You can leave at any time if you stop feeling comfortable.”

Zexion stared at him, as silent and still as he always was. Demyx yawned, and just as he opened his eyes again, Zexion's lips were on his own. He pulled away in surprise and disbelief, immediately regretting it at the hurt that crossed the other's face. Quickly, he tried to remedy the situation.

“I just... I thought you didn't feel the same.”

Grey hair mingled with blond as their foreheads met on the pillow.

“You didn't want to kiss me before...”

“I changed my mind.”

Zexion reached towards his cheek, stroking it with his thumb in an attempt to be reassuring. His glove was gone. Demyx closed his eyes, breathing slowly through the sensations, trying to process everything he had learned.

_Zexion likes me back. He doesn't mind staying the night in my bed. He actually kissed me..._

“I'm sorry that I startled you.”

“No. No, it's alright. You didn't mean to.”

Demyx carefully rested his arms around the other's back, growing more confident when Zexion reciprocated. They were unhurried in their mutual apologies and curiosity, noses and lips tracing facial features. Zexion grimaced at the taste of hair gel from a loose strand, and Demyx giggled and kissed him anyway. This kiss was returned, both flooding with relief at fixing the earlier blunder.

Soon afterwards, however, sleep began to drag at them. They stopped their explorations reluctantly, allowing the need to take precedence as they settled in for the night.

“From the first moment that I could completely relax around you, I knew,” Demyx breathed, flushing lightly in the dim room. “I always knew there was something special between us...”

~ ~ ~

“Have you seen Zexion come out, yet?” Axel asked, watching Demyx's door anxiously.

“No, but he's not in his room,” Luxord replied.

“What if Saïx caught him? He's not a bad kid. I'd hate it if I were responsible-”

“Cease your fretting. Had he been caught, we would all have either felt or heard of it by now.”

“I guess you're right.” Axel peered towards the door again. “Time's up. So, he's free to leave. Any second now...”

Luxord chuckled, rearranging cards in his hand. “Perhaps leaving isn't in his cards.”

“We should check on him. I'm the one that roped him into this, and you technically made it happen.”

Flicking the cards effortlessly into his oversized sleeve, Luxord moved away from the wall they shared.

“Very well. I'll accompany you, if only so you cease your whining.”

Nodding, Axel strode towards the door, not caring to knock. He pushed it open gently, wincing at the noise.

_Demyx really needs to get this fixed._

They peered into the room, Axel with a semblance of fear and Luxord with curiosity. The redhead gasped loudly when he saw Demyx, back to the door and a hand in his hair. Both of the younger Nobodies were still here, relaxed and asleep.

As quietly as he could, he closed the door again, running his hands through his hair.

“Demyx has been talking about him non-stop for months, so for him it was obvious. Never would've pegged Zexion as being interested, though. I can't believe you pulled this off.”

“Yes, well, you'd be surprised at what you learn when you read what remains unspoken. You owe me five-hundred Munny, as well.”

“I can't believe you,” Axel scoffed in disbelief, rummaging in his pockets for the pouch. “I thought for sure I'd win this one.”

“Better luck next time, 'ey?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the motivation to write the generally softer tone of the game into this one. I sadly couldn't work in Zexion saying “Good save with suggesting Axel” while keeping with the pacing, so have it as a bonus here <3 I'd wanted to end it with the warm, sleepy fluff, but the aftermath was so fun!


End file.
